Rules
The Violette1st Fanon Wiki is a great place for Violette1st Fans to have fun. HOWEVER, the possibilities aren't unlimited. Here are rules you need to follow just like you will follow on the actual wiki along with other rules when adding OC and fanfic. AND IGNORANCE OF THE RULES IS NO EXCUSE. Rules 1: No spamming. 2: No poorly written articles. 3: No bullying, hackers or flame war starters. 4: No butt-heading over editing the articles in each section (Ex: if I deleted something in one of the fanfics, someone will try to add it back and then we will keep on adding and deleting) 5: Respect staff. 6: If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it. 7: Treat others the way you want to be treated 8: NEVER VANDALIZE ANY PAGES EVER. 9: No abusing loopholes in the rules. If the rules don't say you can't do something, don't assume that you can 10: Politics can make people upset or angry. Therefore, they have no place on our wiki. 11: Do not add cringy/cancerous/NSFW pages 12: If you see someone breaking a rule, don't mini-mod! (Mini-modding is when you try to stop the situation, but you're not an admin). Report any misbehavior on the wiki, but let an admin deal with the situation. Anyone mini-modding will get a warning before being blocked. 13: Following Fandom's Terms of Use, only 13 year olds are the youngest people that should have an account (we say that most Violette1st episodes get a PG or PG-13 rating depending on the severity of destruction and cussing). Anyone found to be younger than that will be banned until they're 13. 14: If you get blocked, DONT COMPLAIN TO ANOTHER WIKI ABOUT IT!! It avoids arguments between our wiki and another wiki, so if you feel you were wrongly blocked, talk to us. 15: Please be original with the OC and Fanfic! If a page looks similar to another page, it will be deleted ASAP. 16: Fanfics are cool, but don't make them the next MLP fanfic! Any fanfics with excessive violence and sexual content will get deleted and the user will be in trouble. 17: OCs should be kid-friendly. 18: Keep all OCs and fanfic related to Violette1st Staff Rules 1: Don't abuse staff power. Doing so can result in staff privileges being revoked. 2: Set a good example for other users. 3: If you block someone, you must give a reason why. 4: You have the power to edit any comment, but only edit your own comments unless you need to edit other comments for the following: * Fix up any typos * Delete a comment because it violates the rules. Apply To Admin On February 25, 2017, a user tricked an admin into giving the user admin and said user unblocked a blocked user and threw a huge diss on the admin. From this point on, if you wanna be admin, you gotta have the following: * 150 or more edits (except people who are admins on our main wiki) * No more than 3 blocks in your Fandom career, even on other wikis * Respect all users * Maintain good manners and appropiate blogs and info Other Staff Roles You are free to ask for any other role (except bureaucrat, which abides by the same promotion policy as admin). This includes rollback, discussion moderator, content moderator, and chat moderator. Bans Admins can ban you if your doing something bad. First, you'll get a warning. Then a block. If it becomes obvious youll never learn your lesson, no matter what, you will be banned forever. Some offenses can lead to an automatic permanent ban. We've had 9 users be permanently banned from our wikis so far. If you're curious, see the block log. Notice: If you break a minor rule, you will likely be warned before any disciplinary action is taken. And another thing: If youre serving a non infinite block on one of our wikis, you will be allowed on the other wiki, but kept a close eye on. If you are infinitely blocked from either one of our wikis, you are banned from both our wikis. When to block (only applies to admins) DON'T block: * Just for fun. * Just because you hate someone. * If a user hasn't violated the rule before, just give them a stern warning. DO block: * If a user vandalized a page. * If a user disrespected an admin. * If a user is being inappropriate * If they're breaking other rules. Admins vs. Bureaucrats Some wikis have differences in authority between bureaucrats and admins. We're not one of them. Here on Violette1st fanon, Admins and Bureaucrats are the same thing, other than a few slight differences. The admin rank is what matters. The bureaucrat rank is almost nothing. One of the few differences is that bureaucrats can promote people to admin, while admins can't. Appeals If you feel you were mistakenly blocked, banned, etc., you may contact an admin and say "Hey, this isn't right." You must provide evidence of being innocent, as if you don't, we will assume you're lying. If you provide evidence, we may check the situation. If you are rude to an admin about it, your appeal will probably not be considered. Crime and Punishment This is a guide to punishment. If you an admin who caught a user offending the guidelines, you can use this to help you decide their punishment. If we give a window, decide where in that window to block them depending on the severity. If you are an ordinary user, you can use this as a guide to what might happen if you break rules. Spam 1st time: Warning 2nd time: 1-5 day block 3rd time: 1-2 week block 4th time: 1 month block 5th+ time: Keep going until they learn, or until you get to an infinite ban. Bullying/Flame war starting 1st time: 3-7 day block 2nd time: 2 week-1 month block 3rd time: 2-6 month block 4th time: 1 year block 5th time: INFINITY BLOCK (i.e. banned forever) Vandalism: 1st time: 1 day-1 week block 2nd time: 1 month block 3rd time: 3 month block 4th time: 6 month block 5th time: Since you obviously won't learn, INFINITY BLOCK Butt-heading over articles: 1st time: Warning to both users involved 2nd time: 1-4 day ban to those involved 3rd time: 5-10 day block to those involved 4th time: 1-3 month block to those involved 5th time: Keep going until you get tired of it, then give them a lifetime ban. Dissing staff: Follow the above guidelines for a punishment, then base the punishment on how much you were offended by the disrespectful user. Personal Info Leaks: For safety of the Violette family and anyone else, DO NOT LEAK THEIR ADDRESS OR THEIR PHONE NUMBERS!!! New Users: First Time: Warning Second Time: 3-6 month block Third time: INFINITY BLOCK Old Users (users that have been here for a month): First Time: Year block Second time: INFINITY BLOCK Pages Not Related To Violette1st First time: 3 week block Second time: 3 month block Third time: 6 month block Fourth time: INFINITY BLOCK Inappropriate/Excessive video ideas or characters Minor: Warning 2nd time minor: 1-3 day block 3rd time minor: 3 days-1 month block 4th time minor: 1 month- 1 year block Major: 1 week-1 year block (depending on how major) 2nd time major: 1 year-infinity block Disrespect to users/staff Minor: Warning 2nd Minor: 1-3 day block 3rd Minor: 1-3 week block 4th Minor: 1 month-1 year block 1st Major: 2 week-6 month block 2nd Major: 1 year- Infinite block Lifelong bans: These offenses can, and often do, lead to an automatic life ban. Like it says above, we have seen 9 infinity blocks on our wikis, and users who have been infinitely blocked on our main wiki will be banned here too. * Pictures of porn * Racism/Sexism * The "C" word * Hacking * Several complaints from users about you * Death/terrorist threats * Diss Tracks * Leaking Personal Info Disclaimer We are not doing all of this for a strict wikia. We want all of our users here to have a great time while being mature and following the rules. The rules are also for those who are coming here for the first time or for those who don't get the message. If you think you understand the rules, then feel free to edit! Category:Important Pages